


Murasaki's Enhancement stories

by Sinister_Oni



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Inflation, Butt Expansion, Butt Inflation, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinister_Oni/pseuds/Sinister_Oni
Summary: This series of writings from me I'm starting, involves my ninja OC Murasaki going to multiple places and "enhancing" many lovely ladies to having much more "enhanced" features. I will tend to try and make more but I will highly appreciate the feed back. lolNote: This series will be updated when I do more stories. Leave comments if you have any suggestions on characters if I can try too make them actual writings.Extra note: I do thank Imbapovi and his videos for the inspiration to make NSFW content.
Kudos: 9





	1. Asuka Becomes an S Rank Kunoichi ( Senran Kagura )

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This chapter in this fanfiction contains fetish subject matter of Breast expansion/inflation. Nor do I own any of the Senran Kagura characters as they belong to Marvelous and this is more of a humorous send off to the Senran Kagura series being most likely done at this point. So you've been warned, but I know what you really came for to read. lol

**Senran Kagura: Asuka becomes an S rank Kunochi**

In the thick neck of the woods in a remote forest in Japan. The atmosphere was thick with humidity, the heat oppressive. Rays of sunlight shined down through the leaves in a clear blue sky.

A figure was quickly jumping against the trees getting away as a few other shadowy figures were following the person jumping off of the trees too. The shadowy figure appeared to be a Kunouchi. While the bright blue sky was now covered with flying birds as she looked behind her while still getting away, the shadowy figures appeared to be some strange grunts of some sort wearing all grayish black. 

"Nnngh! I didn't expect them to come this quick!", The Kunochi said to herself as she was holding onto a scroll that she was assigned to take and return, stuffing the scroll she got safely in her left thigh stocking.

Due to Japan's constant growth of technology some would say Ninja arts are not worth doing anymore. Some say that the arts of being in the shadows still goes on this very day. Due to Japan's government hiring Shinobi and Kunochi to do secret missions.

The Kunochi was a young girl with dark brown hair tied up with a white ribbon and hazel eyes. She almost looked like she was wearing school clothes as if she was late for something at school for extra credit. She wore a yellow vest that was already covering her ample chest with a patterned green skirt to match her uniform, alongside some thigh highs.

The Kunochi stopped in her tracks seeing there was a large thick area of trees blocking her path in the forest halting her from getting away. Turning around as she took out her dual daggers in a fighting stance preparing to fight back. "I didn't want to cause conflict today... But you leave me no choice!" The young Ninja said as she took her gaurd.

Surrounding her were the strange black clothed figures who finally got up to her. Slashing their razor claw weapons preparing to attack. The Kunochi quickly lunged underground confusing the mysterious enemies as there was a large surprise explosion underneath them blasted sending some flying.

The young ninja quickly landed and went into fighting one side of the strange cloaked ones. Slashing at her foes like they were ribbons as they went to ash from just a slash. She continued to get as many as she could, one quickly threw out some sort of whip binding her.  
"Nnngh!", the Kunochi said as she struggled to break the whip's binding. Before another could strike the girl a kunai appeared out of nowhere striking one of the cloaked creatures causing it to fall then crash into the ground crumbling into ash.

She broke free from her binding to see a figure appear out of the forest was a young man dressed more like a traditional Shinobi with a mix of purple and black on his attire, grey arm sleeves, and to spot it all off with a red scarf that was large for him but really made it stand out.  
"Yo, need some help? You seem to be in a rush..." The Shinobi said as he look unamused by the enemies he was facing. The Kunoichi nod in agreement as the two fought with each other. The Shinobi quickly jumped in the air throwing more kunai at the robed soldiers as the Kunoichi quickly did a cyclone motion slashing them with all her strength. The Shinobi landed next to the Kunoichi as she also stopped her cyclone slash.

"You ok?" The Shinobi asked as the two stopped to see the strange blackish grey all quickly disintegrate into black ash. "Yeah- I mean yes." The Kunoichi said as she adjusted her skirt from the battle. "Say, I know another way out of this forest. Need a guide out?" The Shinobi said as he was about to walk his own way out. "Hey wait!" The Kunoichi said as she catched up with the boy.

The two walked together as the silent noises of the wind brushing against the trees as they walked. The two said nothing to one another until Kunoichi broke the silence. "I didn't expect Shinobi to still be around today." She said to him looking at him with curiosity. She has only faced Kunoichi from other groups that are known to fight with one another group.

"Oh really? I thought that I was the only one that did Ninja techniques." The Shinobi responds back to the Kunoichi looking back at her. "I guess you were on a mission to deliver a scroll, yes?" He decided to start up a conversation despite knowing that Shinobi don't talk with others when it comes to the arts of the shadows.

"More of a take back what was from our academy." She said as she nodded yes as she smiled knowing that the Shinobi has no intentions of harming her. "So, you have a name? Or are we just trying to make small chat?" He asked her as the two stopped in their path. "Oh right! Sorry about that. Name's Asuka. Yours?" She said since she answered his question.

"Eh, the name's... "Murasaki."" The Shinobi said as he adjusted his red scarf to stop covering his mouth. "Hmmm... I'd not expect a Shinobi to have a name that's a bit well girlish." Asuka jokingly said as she felt she was reminded of someone that was part of a evil Kunochi's academy. "It's just a nickname I got." Murasaki said as he pointed too his eyes having a unique purple tone to his odd eye color.

"I didn't expect that there's academies that are now teaching young ones the arts in the shadows." Murasaki said with a bit of amusement. "Hmmm? You never enrolled in any academy?" Asuka asked, knowing most of the other Kunoichi she knows learned their Techniques from the academies. "I guess you can say I was partially teached by a lot of others for it all." Murasaki said with pride looking up into the sky seeing that it was starting to go into the late afternoon.

Asuka was quite amused, but felt his presence was a bit odd. "You're one pretty odd guy, aren't you?" She asked looking back at Murasaki as the two were almost out of the forest and saw a path way out into the fields. "I'm just someone that's from out of town is all." Murasaki answered Asuka's compliment knowing from the place he was from would be all too surreal for the Kunoichi.

The two stopped on the pathway out to take a break from the walk. Murasaki was laying on a branch of a tree above Asuka as she was just below him sitting down against the tree her company was occupying.

"So, you say your friends are also Kunoichi too?" Murasaki asked Asuka to look down at her. "Yep, they're some of the best friends I have. Though we might get into some conflict at times with the others." Asuka said as she got up from her spot. "So, are there any tournaments? Or is it more on business with clans?" Murasaki asked with more curiosity wanting to know more on the Shinobi culture from not knowing how much more there is to become an actual ninja these days.

Asuka just simply went back onto the path walking, not wanting to answer the Shinobi's question on that. Murasaki simply shrugged and jumped off the tree branch to join his company for the rest of the walk. The two did not speak with one another as the two were almost at the end of the path out of the thick forest's grasp.

The Kunoichi then thought about how the other academies leaders have been more talked too and about from a lot of others as her late years within the Hanzo Academy in comparison she seemed like she wasn't there most of the time as others had more of the attention.

"Ok, I guess I shouldn't ask about business when it comes to missions. But I hope your learning is complete. You can be a great Kunoichi then what you are now." Murasaki said with honesty as he wanted to break the silence. The Kunoichi just got flustered and groaned in frustration. "Nngh!! I can't take it!" Asuka yelled out loud in frustration. "What? I said I won't do anything else now." Murasaki said, a bit surprised.

"I told you about the other academies right? Well the other two leaders have been gaining in popularity and the more they have been gaining more recognition than Hanzo academy! Especially with Homura-chan and Yumi-chan! And the worst part of it all, I feel like the others keep getting more and more attention with missions while that I feel like that I am being side lined!" Asuka cried out as she went into a small rant about herself as Murasaki was a bit more confused as to where Asuka was coming from.

"I am not fully sure where you're coming from the sudden outburst. But yet I see you doing a pretty good job at being Kunoichi." Murasaki said, pondering Asuka's situation on "popularity". "It's not just that Murasaki, but I feel like there's been less and less missions for me and the others here. I feel like something happened or that there just hasn't been much to do as of late for me. I feel like I am disappearing..." Asuka said sadly, looking down in a bit of her own slum of frustration.

Murasaki looked at Asuka to figure out what could help her with her popularity if that could be able to help his new friend out. She had the cutest messy ponytail to match her hazel eyes with the brown hair of hers, she also had the perfect body frame. Kunoichi are known to have rather well developed bodies in order to distract any male foes. Especially with the focus on her bust in the yellow vest she wore made her already ample bust look big but cute. Then the idea hit him, having a bit of a flushed smile on his face.

“Hmmm... Maybe it could be something to do with your charm.” Murasaki responded for Asuka to slightly blush at the advice. “Because I seem to know a rather “interesting” scroll I know that could help you out with your issue. If you want to, that is…” Murasaki continued as Asuka was looking a bit confused from what Murasaki was meaning by a scroll. 

The Shinobi pulled out a purple scroll as it seemed to be rather alluring to look at. But to the Kunoichi, it seemed like just a regular scroll. “You sure this can help me?” Asuka asked in a bit of concern thinking it could be for something else. “Trust me, you’re gonna look a lot cuter and much more popular when this is through.” Murasaki said with a soft smile on his face knowing of what he was going to do next.

“I’m just not sure what you mean by-” Asuka’s sentence was cutted off from Murasaki shoving the scroll into Asuka’s mouth as her eyes widened from the sudden trick Murasaki was about to pull off.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“What’s happening???” Her thoughts were going around the place as she heard a hissing sound coming from the scroll as she somewhat felt a bloated feeling to look down to only see that her breasts were starting to expand in size. “Are my breasts growing??” Asuka looked at her once ample bust to to be starting to grow more and more while they were being kept snug in her top and yellow vest growing with each pump sending contents of air into the surprised Kunoichi.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“What do you know, Asuka. I was right, you do look a lot cuter with a huge bust. Especially when that yellow vest of yours makes that a lot cuter on you now.” Murasaki said as his face blushed a bit from seeing the scroll do it’s magic as Asuka’s breasts ballooned to basket balls. 

“If you’re wondering what It’s called, it’s called the Kunoichi Enhancement scroll. It’s a very odd scroll I was given too. They said the scroll was meant to be used against kunoichi by stopping them in their path with their new enhanced body.” Murasaki answered, seeing that Asuka was more surprised that what was really happening to her was real. She’d never thought a scroll like this would exist. She tried yanking out the scroll only with no profail to take it out. Her newly ballooned breasts went too the size of fully grown watermelons. Possibility outsizing any of the Kunoichi she’d know about with a large bust.

“Hmmm…. Looking cute Asuka. But I think we can go bigger for you. How about it?” Murasaki said as Asuka’s eyes widened to hear what was coming for her. As she could do nothing but whimper in embarrassment of her situation, the scroll went at a much faster pace of pumping more air straight into her ever growing bust.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

As Asuka held down on her newly huge breasts in hope that it would slow the inflation down but it just kept on going, feeling a tingling sensation from the air contents inside her newly formed bust as she saw her bust growing more and more blushing. “Mmmmm…~”Asuka let out a sigh through the scroll, as pleasure from the sensitivity in her inflating breasts that were giving her a feeling like no over she experienced. Almost liking this bloated feeling in her breasts that was giving to her.

“Oh? You like it? I can give you a little more since you’re liking it as much as I am right now.” Murasaki said with a pleased look on his face, being impressed with the vest being so stretched out to hold his Kunoichi’s new inflating breasts doing it’s beast wrapping around them. The scroll started to pump now into full speed as Murasaki continued to watch Asuka’s bust growing bigger by the moment.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

With her fingers digging into her ballooning breasts, she wondered how much bigger she can get if the scroll didn’t stop inflating her breasts. She noticed that she couldn’t see what was below her as her breasts now but the feeling was overwhelming her to fully notice. “Mmmm… I wonder how much I can get bigger?” Thoughts were drowning in her head as she could hear nothing but the sound of hissing every second, echoing in her head.

*BOING SFX*

She let go of her breasts as they bounced into a beach ball size as her nipples were starting to take size too trying to poke out through her vest, but to make her appearance look like she came out of a hentai doujin with an extremely busty school girl looking for a good time.

As the pumping was done and the scroll disappeared, Asuka came back to her senses to notice that her newly inflated breasts were almost bigger than her whole body. As her yellow vest was stretched too it’s limits in holding her new massive bust. “Wha- How is it even possible?!” Asuka cried out with an extremely flushed look on her face, still not believing what just happened with her. 

*BOING SFX*

Still looking at her newly ballooned tits as they were capable of bouncing every time she’d move a bit. “Better yet, how does this help with my popularity!!?” Asuka demanded answers as her breasts kept jiggling around every time she’d make a movement. As Murasaki could do nothing but enjoy his work he did on Asuka, enjoying what he was looking at.

“Don’t worry, it’s only temporary, but you’ll now be more popular now. Since you now got the biggest set of tits then any other Kunoichi.” Murasaki said to Asuka as she was examining her breasts to see if anything ripped but was still beat red on her face.“ Though, maybe I went a bit overboard. But don’t worry you’ll get used to it if you want me to do another technique that can keep the effects.” Murasaki offered.

Asuka was more busy trying to examine her newly shaped balloon boobs realizing that it was indeed real. But was feeling that sensitive sensation in her breasts. Slightly sighing in pleasure too how extremely soft they became. She already had an already big bust that was soft. But yet with them now bigger than her body, she could feel how extremely good it was to touch them now.

”You mean I could…” Asuka asked, blushing at Murasaki knowing that he was full of surprises. “That depends if you want to give them a day's worth to try out. It’s only temporarily for what I did right now.” Murasaki answered. “Mmmhmm.” Asuka nodded knowing that her popularity will indeed skyrocket now due to her new pridefully inflated bust, still admiring the size. “Though since you’re pretty much cuter now. Especially when your huge tits make that vest of yours look sexy on you. I guess I could.” Murasaki said, looking at Asuka with a deviant look in his eyes knowing that Asuka was enjoying her new form.

A day passed between the two’s encounters as Murasaki was onto other places to check out. Meanwhile at Hanzo academy Asuka was in class with her fellow Kunoichi as her four friends were fixated on Asuka’s new bust.

“Wow! Asuka-chan! I didn’t expect you’d take my advice on bigger boobies! Yet here you are! Nice and big for me to touch all over!” Katsurgi said as she was already having a drooling look on her mouth as she was kneading her hands softly massaging Asuka’s left breast.

“Umm Asuka, how did you get such big boobies over night?” Hibari asked as she innocently poked at Asuka’s right breast in curiosity. “Hibarai, don’t do that too Asuka.” Yagyu said a bit flustered as she imagined being in Asuka’s position as Hibari would just be bouncing on top of her large bust. Giving her a slight nose bleed just thinking about it.

“Just exactly where did you say this happened?” Ikaruga said as she was more baffled to know that such a scroll would exist. Looking down at her own impressive bust but looking at Asuka made her feel rather small in comparison too her friend's new enhancement.

Asuka groaned a bit in annoyance from her fellow friends. “I might need to get used to this.” Asuka said as she would now pretty much be a rather popular Kunoichi. An S ranked Kunoichi for other reasons.

End.


	2. Yumi's Encounter with the Strange Shinobi ( Senran Kagura )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well apparently I have finally gotten the 2nd chapter out for this. Amusing enough I decided to include a hourglass expansion for Yumi this time since I felt since she somehow had more popularity when it came to Senran Kagura. I might also do a writing on both Miyabi and Homura too since I felt that would've been fair too. But I'll save those two for another time.
> 
> So it might take a bit of more time for the Camilla chapter. But I seemed to got the use to writing all of this NSFW stuff.

Murasaki Enhancement Stories: Senran Kagura: Yumi's Enhanced Encounter with the Strange Shinobi

Note: This chapter in this fanfiction contains fetish subject matter of Breast expansion/inflation and Ass Expansion/Inflation. Nor do I own any of the Senran Kagura characters as they belong to Marvelous.

Since I am more into wanting to do this more, I'm gonna continue this. I've been having a bit of fun working on the pics for this series.

\---

A few days after Murasaki's encounter with Asuka of Hanzo Academy and giving the young Kunoichi a needed hand in helping her popularity grow. He decided to stay around a few more days as he was more enjoying the sights as of late before going onto another place.

“For an area that is using arts in the shadows to this day. It’s quite a nice and calming place.” Murasaki said as he was laying in a tree branch in a park seeing the cherry blossom petals flowing with the wind of the clear blue sky. “That Asuka girl was rather cute. I do want to stop by and see how she’s doing, but knowing that her other friends would be asking me how I did it. I feel I shouldn’t.” Murasaki said too himself knowing that he can’t just go around giving any woman he runs into a rather enhanced figure.

He jumped off the tree branch and made his way out of the park as he watched upon everyone else that was there having their activities. Seeing the families that were enjoying the Summer festival as he heard children happily running around gave him a bit of a lonely feeling of being so far away from his actual home. But it wasn’t going to get into his way as he stopped to see there was shaved ice being served.

“I think I should treat myself to something to cool off. Then I guess I should go off to the next place to gather materials.” Murasaki said to himself knowing he still has his own duties to do. But to him it was time for him to have a leisure of fun for him right now.

As he rubbed the sweat off of his head and walked to see a line wasn’t much as he only saw two people in line. Seeing the other walk away with a big bowl of shaved ice topped with some fruit looked rather nice to Murasaki making him not wait a bit longer. While he walked up to the line that was there for the shaved ice but not for long.

Not too far away in the crowds, there was a young woman who was observing the young Shinobi. As she seemed to notice that he was not in his disguise despite being a Shinobi. Or was he just simply dressed up for the Summer Festival? “Is he really a Shinobi? I need to confront him then.” She said as she straightened her Celebration Kimono, she took a deep breath before going over to the Shinobi. 

“Excuse me, but are you in line as well to get something too?” Murasaki heard someone talk to  
Him from behind as he turned around to see a woman around his height with short blackish grey hair with ice blue eyes as if her presence was pure ellagance to match her white Kimono showing off a modest amount of cleavage. She must’ve been one of the few that Asuka mentioned to Murasaki due to other schools having their own groups of Kunoichi.

“Oh, umm. Yeah, I mean yes, I am waiting in line.” Murasaki said as he accidentally was staring at her, blushing a bit after noticing what he was doing. She covered her mouth and simply giggled at his jumpy like appearance, but quickly stopped and calmed herself.

“Hmmm… Something about her seems a bit off about her though. I know Asuka said there’s others… Yet I don’t feel a threatening presence, but something feels a bit off about her…” Murasaki thought as the two stared at each other before breaking silence. “Do you have business, or are you just looking for someone to date on this nice day.” Murasaki broke the silence as he humorously teased the Kimono maiden.

“Sorry, where are my manners. I am Yumi, a student of Gessan Academy.” Yumi introduced herself as she bowed greeting Murasaki while trying to hide her slight blush at the compliment. “I was wondering if you wanted to talk, I want to ask you a few things.” Yumi said as she looked at Murasaki’s alluring purple eyes. They gave off a strange aura to her.

“My name’s Murasaki, I’m just out of town just having fun. But I guess I can talk to someone as elegant as you.” Murasaki said as he simply smiled as he dropped some yen into the tray as he got himself a bowl of shaved ice with a purple hint of grape flavor. Yumi blushed at the other compliment.

“I’d never expect someone, let alone a man to have a bit of an odd choice of a name to go by.” Yumi said the two walked over to a tree as the two sat down in the shade. Feeling a more gentle breeze as the two simply were enjoying the shaved ice while they watched everyone enjoy their leisure at the Summer Festival. Murasaki noticed Yumi had a lonesome look on his face when she was looking at the families enjoying time together.

“You miss others at your home? I can understand how it must feel not being with family.” Murasaki asked on his own personal level to the maiden. Honestly knowing how it must feel to be away from loved ones.

Yumi sighed when Murasaki asked the question knowing Murasaki noticed. “I guess I can say yes…” Yumi firmly didn’t want to talk about it personally to her new friend. Her expression changed from being sad to now being determined.

“Now then… Are you honestly a real Shinobi?” Yumi asked as she looked again into Murasaki’s eyes with a serious look in her eyes. She was being serious, her duties of doing the Arts in the shadows was far more important to her then the other Kunoichi that was a bit less focused but trying her best when it comes to her duties.

“Well that depends… Will you tell me that you are also a Kunoichi. I didn’t expect that there were other fighting styles then what I’ve learned about.” Murasaki answered back with an obvious question as his mouth got covered by Yumi.

“Ssshhhh!! You can’t say that out loud. Did you forget about other Ninja codes?” Yumi firmly said as she scolded Murasaki for almost exposing the two as they have to hide in the shadows to avoid certain conflicts with others.

“Sorry, I guess I wasn’t taught almost all the rules. Well where I’m from, I seemed to be the only one that has taken the role of doing Arts of the Shadows. Especially when most I encounter seem to be rather not prepared for what I have in store.” Murasaki said as his purple eyes shined again knowing his own skills can be as stealthful as possible. Being able to surprise his foes.

“You never enrolled?” Yumi asked, a bit surprised as she didn’t expect him to have enrolled in any academy but from his attire it seemed he was rather experienced if he was taught at a young age. She nodded to herself as she got up. “Would you like to do a challenge? I want to see your actual arts.” Yumi asked as she was offering a friendly sparring. She was more suspicious of Shinobi’s odd presence.

“Hmm… You want me to show you what I can do?” Murasaki answered as he got up from his spot dusting off his pants. “”Where’s a place you want to do this at? I feel I don’t want to do this here with everyone watching…” Murasaki said as he turned his head to see the festival was busier than ever.

Yumi bowed her head in agreement as the two made their way out of the festival. “I think the top of Gessen Academy would be a good place for me to see what you can do. But I feel I might want to give you a few other rules that you might not know of in the Ninja’s code, if that is you want to enrol.” Yumi said while they were walking on their way to the academy that Yumi enroles in.

“I dunno, I might think about it. Maybe I’d like to teach a few tricks of my own to you and your other classmates.” Murasaki said as the two seemed to have talked about certain events that happened with them in their past. Yumi once said that she and her other friends of Gessen were once on an Island competing in water gun fights. Murasaki was more fascinated by knowing that there is more than just one world when it comes to his knowledge outside of the island he was from.

The two simply chatted before they made it to their location to duel on top of Gessen Academy. Wind slowly drafted with the two staring at each other. “You know miss Yumi, I could be honest and say I want to see what kind of style of fighting you do.” Murasaki said as he unsheathed his single dagger from his back and pulled out a few kunai from his scarf. “But I will say this, I will proceed to not hold back.” Murasaki said as he smiled while he got into a battle stance.

“You’ve made a wise decision. Very well then, if I beat you I am going to lecture you on some things.” Yumi said while bowing in agreement to the match as she smiled as she pulled out two folding fans from her kimono as she did a slow flowing graceful dance with her fans to send a chilling air towards Murasaki.

“Ice?” Murasaki said as he braced himself from the chilling blast of icy wind pelting him bits of ice hitting him. Murasaki quickly shielded himself from most of the hits from the ice but gave him a shivering status. “You think that will stop me in my path? I’ve handled Yuki-Onna that could do the same as what you could do.” Murasaki said as he quickly rushed towards Yumi jumping into the air throwing kunai straight at Yumi.

Yumi gasped as she was easily able to dodge the incoming kunai from grace like dancing as they simply pierced into the ground around her. “I was honestly expecting a bit more from you.” Yumi said not feeling a bit impressed but noticed underneath her the kunai started to glow violet and then explode around her sending her flying a bit but still maintained her balance coming down going towards Murasaki forming an icey blade to slash at Murasaki.

The young Shinobi quickly dodged at the last second seeing how large the sharp piece of ice was able to pierce the solid concrete. Murasaki quickly tossed out what seemed to be a chain with an iron claw on the front end grappling the Kimono maiden by her waist, making her let go of the large chunk of ice. 

“You’re pretty impressive so far.” As Murasaki said while he was about to pull in Yumi into his grasp, the ice elemental Kunoichi wasn’t going to go for Murasaki’s “old fashioned” techniques. But she was still impressed with her opponent keeping up with her.

“Why thank you, you seemed to impress me too with your more traditional shinobi skills.” Yumi said as she waved her fans to summon two large icicles towards the iron chain shattering it into the ground from the intense coldness from her ice abilities.

Murasaki quickly used his dagger the best that he could try to fight back his sparring partner, seeing that she was not holding back as well but he could tell he was needing to think of something fast or he was going to wind up like a frozen statue.

“You’re getting tired? I thought you’d be more of a challenge. Yet you have a strange presence. Where exactly are you from?” Yumi asked questions as she simply froze Murasaki’s feet from getting away as she was approaching him.

“I really, and I mean I really don’t want to do this to someone like her… But… I got no other choice.” Murasaki said in his thoughts he had to pull out the same purple scroll he used on Asuka. He quickly held the scroll behind his back seeing Yumi approach him with a serious look in her eyes seeing him trying to break free. “Ok I am seriously not wanting to do this and if you call me a pervert then, well, tough shit.” Murasaki said straight to his opponent.

“What are you even talking about? You weren’t trying to stare at me.” Yumi said in a second of confusion with a puzzled look on her face just a few inches of each other. Just before Yumi could say another word out of her mouth, Murasaki quickly shoved the scroll on Yumi’s mouth. Yumi’s eyes widened wondering what was shoved to her mouth.

“What did he just do? This isn’t an ordinary scroll it seems.” Yumi thought to herself as she tried to remove the scroll to notice it wasn’t letting go of Yumi’s lips. But then she heard hissing noises coming from the scroll.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“What kind of trick is this man pulling-” Yumi thought to herself as she looked down to see her breasts as she felt a strange build of pressure as her pupils went dot sized to witness what was happening.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Wha-what?!” Yumi mentally screamed to notice her breasts were expanding in size with each pump, the scroll sending more and more air into the contents of Yumi’s body. “No, this can’t be happening.” Yumi confusingly thought til she noticed her already impressive bust was now doubled in size to basketball size.

“Sorry, but I cannot tell my whereabouts. It’s a part of my own Ninja’s code. Now you’re gonna experience what Asuka had to witness herself.” Murasaki said, smiling as he was able to break free from the ice. Witnessing the scroll doing it’s work, watching Yumi's bust billow up from the Kimono that already showed enough of her cleavage.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“How on earth is this even possible?” Yumi thought while she held down on her breasts in hope of trying to reduce the air that was coming into her bosom but the effort was worthless as her breasts surged to the size of beach balls but the sensitivity within her breasts made her let out a small yelp in pleasure with more of a flushed embarrassed look on her face.

*BOING SFX*

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

*BOING SFX*

The Kimono of her’s couldn’t contain the already huge bust any longer revealing a lacey blue bra trying to cover up the best they could from her top bare half being exposed to Murasaki. “Ooh, Blue? I kind of thought of you being more of a pure snow white color because of your techniques and all. But the color does make you cute.” Murasaki complimented Yumi's current state as she stared back at him with a scolding look on her face flushed red from seeing a man staring at her in this odd situation. “Hmmm… Honestly I think you could go for some in the bottom half.” Murasaki said quite now, enjoying the show the scroll was doing.

*BOING SFX*

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

Yumi’s struggle was already no proval to stop her breasts from expanding, her bra couldn’t contain the ballooning breasts any longer. Hearing a snapping noise  
to notice her blue bra went flying as it couldn’t hold her breasts any long to try to cover her exposed chest but then felt some tingling in her backside noticing her bottom and hips were starting to join in the expansion.

*BOING SFX*

“What? It’s not just my breasts inflating now?!” Yumi thought as she noticed as the Scroll’s pumping went into a much faster pace. Noticing her hips started to get a bit wider and her bottom were starting to puff up quickly placing her hands on her hips to feel the build up of air making her more and more curvier as her kimono looked more and more small for her current size. “How big is he planning to do with me and my body!?” Yumi thought but saw the pumping from the scroll was not stopping any time soon with the constant acceleration of the pumps, as her breasts already were bigger than her body in total making her exposed breasts almost touch the ground.

PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!

*RIP SFX*

“Oh so you’re also wearing blue down there as well it seems.~” Murasaki deviously said with a drooling look on his face, as the kimono he saw on Yumi’s expanding frame tore to bits. 

But saw her growing glutes that were now the size of watermelons with child bearing hips being kept snugg in her blue panties making Yumi blush ever harder from embarrassment. But was lucky to know that a lot of the Gessen students were busy with the Summer Festival. She would have not heard the end of what happened to her. Especially if her team of elite students knew about it.

PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!

Watching from a distance of Mursaki was a bit lost in thought of imagining how much he could make Yumi’s hourglass figure even bigger knowing of how much the scroll can do. But his dreaming cut short when he noticed how much air Yumi was able to already take. “Maybe a bit more in the back.” Murasaki said hearing moans of pleasure coming from Yumi as she felt her panties getting tight around her growing figure as her ass grew too beach ball size still holding on for dear life.

PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!

*BOING SFX*

“Ok I think I’m done now.~” Murasaki said as the scroll disappeared seeing Yumi laying a bit on the ground on top of her massive ballooned boobs as she let out a moan out of her mouth.

“Oooh~- You pervert!” Yumi yelled in frustration with a rather flushed look on her face knowing that he saw that she was strangely enjoying the enhancement the Shinobi gave her. “What kind of a scroll is that?!” Yumi demanded answers.

“A Ninja doesn’t share his tricks with others. Also I believe that Asuka told me that you were taking her popularity.” Murasaki said as Yumi was wondering if Asuka had an encounter with him. “Also miss Yumi, it’s temporary. You don’t need to worry about your current form right now.”

“This is indeed a very strange scroll you have. Do you have an extra of that same scroll?” Yumi responded back to Murasaki, in hoping Murasaki might've had an extra scroll of the same kind he has. "It's a one of a kind. I sadly can't let anyone else have it. But I can say you look pretty sexy with that figure." Murasaki said as he simply winked at Yumi seeing her blush knowing that she was going to be fine. But too her, losing in an oddly perverted way. But yet she knew that she did enjoy having her figure being expanded.

“Sadly I can’t have Kunoichi going around with massive hourglass figures.” Murasaki said as Yumi pouted a bit from the news. “I guess this is my farewell for now, I shall maybe see you again one day, like Asuka.” Murasaki said as he jumped off the Gessen Academy's building.

“N-no! Wait!” Yumi sighed in a bit of a mix of sadness and frustration. “I still haven’t got to fully know him…”

A few days after Yumi’s encounter with the odd Shinobi. She was going through the massive archives of scrolls that were in the library in the Gessen Academy. Two of her friends were a bit concerned about their friend’s constant rummaging through the library.

“Hmmm ever since that one day where Yumi had an encounter with someone she refuses to give word too, she’s been looking and searching.” Murakumo said to Shiki as she adjusted her Hannya mask.

“I could only imagine that she might’ve gotten herself a crush. And that she’s trying desperately to figure out who he was.” Shiki said as she smirked.

“Quiet you two, I need to find that same kind of scroll…” Yumi said with determination on her face as the two other students looked in a bit of worry for their leader trying to find a certain scroll.

End of chapter.


	3. Camilla's Enhanced Obsession ( Fire Emblem Fates )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter in this fanfiction contains fetish subject matter of Breast expansion/inflation and ass expansion/inflation. I do not own any of the characters that are part of the Fire Emblem franchise as they belong to both Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. ( Though I do wished that FE Fates deserved better. )

It was a few days after Murasaki's encounters with the two Kunoichi he met, Asuka and Yumi as he gave them a rather odd experience that they would not forget about for a while. As Murasaki was done with his mission in that area. 

“Well I got my mission done when I was there in Japan, do wish to stay a little longer. That Yumi girl was rather cute, but I got other places to be.” Murasaki said to himself thinking about what he could’ve done more to the Elegant Kimono maiden with his special scroll. But he knows he has other chances.

As the young Shinobi was on his way to his next destination an arrow almost got him by inches of his head to notice it had a message and two maps on it.

“Ok what do they want me to do now?” Murasaki said as he took the letter from the arrow off of the tree. “Ok let’s see here… “We need you to go to a different realm... Wait what do they mean by this?“ Murasaki read with a bit of a confused look on his face. “We’re needing you to sneak into a kingdom that once existed on these lands. You will need to infiltrate the Hoshido kingdom and retrieve a certain scroll.”

“Ok now I see where this is going…” Murasaki said to himself as he also took a map that was resembling an old world on it but showing two kingdoms on it. “Ok I see there are two kingdoms... What else?“ Murasaki said looking back at the note.

“There is also a conflict between the two kingdoms. But be sure you are in the Kingdom of Hoshido. Nohr is filled with individuals that will most likely tear your hide from your appearance being most likely to the Hoshidians… Lovely…” Murasaki said too himself feeling annoyed of having to do some risky mission due to his expert stealth skills. He took a look at the other map to see that there was a shrine for him to be sent back in that time era.

“Well at least there’s a shrine to go back and forth.” Murasaki said to himself as he started to walk his way to his next destination. Meanwhile on his way to the shrine he took out the special scroll examining it more. “You know as of late, I seemed to be more and more amused by you. You know that?” Murasaki said too the scroll from his recent “enhancing” towards the women that he encounters on his missions.

“I think I do deserve at least some rewarding entertainment.” Murasaki said, looking at the scroll’s patterns. He mostly doesn’t ask much when it comes to rewards of his business with missions, but lately he has been getting bored as of late with the mission. But his scroll’s work seemed to be enough for the missions again.

“I wonder… Should I have fun with the next lady that crosses paths with me? Really felt I should’ve given Yumi something extra.” Murasaki thought to himself since he was on another mission. Him just thinking about who he could enhance next, seeing their figure going into a rather large hourglass one, made him not wait to go on his next mission.

Murasaki noticed it was getting late near sundown but was finally at the shrine seeing it was a rather old one to say at best. Seeing it’s wood must’ve almost looked like stone to the young shinobi. “Ok, let’s see here… Put some Yen into the donation box and say the words “send me to ancient land of two kingdoms”.” Murasaki said to himself looking at the old box with a bag of Yen he would carry around incase of needing a meal.

As he placed some Yen into the box, he kneeled down in respect to whoever gods that might look after this shrine. “Take me to the Ancient Land of two Kingdoms.” Murasaki said as a beam of light shined on him as he disappeared after the beam of light fanish with him.

The beam of light appeared somewhere else that was in a thick patch of dead trees. ”Ok, I guess I am in the kingdom of Hoshido yes?” Murasaki said to himself as he took a look around. Noticing that the Shrine seemed to have taken him to the wrong side of the land.

He took out the map to examine to maybe find out where he was exactly. “Lovely… The shrine put me in the wrong kingdom…” Murasaki said to himself in frustration.

“Great...My new mission better be worth having to go through a place like this…” Murasaki said as he witnessed it was a dark cold country where sunlight was rarity showing itself on the barren lands. As he saw gothic buildings and architecture as far as the eye can see.

“Well it can't be as strange as the Island of Yokai is. Just hope the people are at least friendly.” Murasaki said to himself while dusting off. Knowing that his appearance in the area could risk him, he raised his red scarf making it into a hood for him to try and not stand out too much within this possible war that is going on within the two kingdoms.

Walking out from behind a tavern with his scarf acting as a hood for him, he made his way through the town. As he walked through the town he saw another culture not familiar to him, but was somewhat amused by the more livelihood of the townsfolk seeing that they have a more calmer demeiner than what the appearance of the kingdom of Nohr.

“Never thought a place this hostile would have such calm people.” Murasaki thought to himself seeing the townspeople happily living their lives. Just as the hooded shinobi was passing by, he noticed there were guards patrolling around town. “I guess I might need to know about this kingdom first… It could give me an advantage if something does happen.” Murasaki said to himself as he saw a small group of soldiers having a conversation.

“I can’t believe that we have to go back to war. Because some freak accident happened over there with those Hoshidins.“ One of the soldiers said while downing his drink in frustration. “Did you hear? I heard that there’s a powerful sword kept within the castle walls.” Another soldier said making small talk with his group.

“A Powerful sword huh?” Murasaki thought to himself if he got hold of this deadly weapon the castle of Nohr holds. “Hey, what did you say about a sword?” Murasaki walked up to the small group of soldiers.

”Mind your own business!” One of them yelled at Murasaki in annoyance. Just before they could say another word, Murasaki tossed a small bag of gold to the group. “So, about this so-called “powerful sword” you were talking about?” Murasaki said being extremely firm on wanting this info.

“Ah, yes then.” The soldier said as he put the small bag of gold away. “The sword, or better known as Yato. It used to belong to an old war lord, it has been told that it can take down even the strongest of armies.” The soldier continued to give the shinobi information on this weapon.

“Thanks for the info, I think I might need to see this sword for myself.” Murasaki said as he got his information he needed he felt he might as well have a bit of fun before going onto his main mission.

“Pwahahaha! Good luck with that then! They will execute you the moment you’d get caught in there!” The soldier said as the others laughed at hearing the shinobi’s possible foolish attempt to get the sword.

“I’d like to see them try.” Murasaki said annoyed as he made his way through the town. Making his way through the town passing by multiple shopstands as far as the eye can see.

“Oh, that guy looks like he has a lot on him.” A girl with ruby red hair in a ponytail said setting up her shop, seeing the shinobi walking down. “Hello there, traveler. You seem to be pretty much in a determined mood.” The girl said to Murasaki as he stopped in front of the shopkeeper's temporary place.

“Hhmm?” Murasaki thought to himself since he had enough for the mission. Turning to see the shopkeep smiling at him with pure optimism.

“Oh I apologize, where are my manners? I'm Anna, I run this shop. Need anything you’d like?” Anna offered Murasaki on what was on display for window lookers to shop. Weapons and trinkets of big and small were there for him to browse.

“Hmm…” Murasaki thought while taking a look into the swords. Seeing multiple types interested him, from the shapely carved to the full offense with multiple edges. “So you just sell this or you make this?” Murasaki asked, looking at the purple stained blade.

“I just know a few people that I can easily trade with.”~ Anna said hopping her customer would buy something from her. “That blade can do some damage. It’s good at piercing armor.” Anna continued giving pointers to the sword Murasaki was looking at.

“Ok girl, what’s the catch?” Murasaki asked as he looked at Anna with a curious look wanting to be sure there was no trade off with the weapon.

“What? There’s no catch at all. You want it or not?” Anna asked, scolding the shinobi for having the gall to assume that he would get conned out of a deal.  
“Ok, ok. I’ll take the sword. It might be some good use for it.” Murasaki said trying not to cause any trouble. He didn’t want that to be the last thing he’d do here.

“Ah ok then.~ That’ll be 6000g.” Anna said as Murasaki sighed as he gave the rest of the gold to Anna thinking the sword will be put to good use while here. “Since I see you aren’t really around here, here’s a little extra from me. I think you are going to do something quite amusing.” Anna said to Murasaki, winking as she handed him a map.

“What’s this?” Murasaki asked as he took a look at the other map showing a spot on the map of a secret entry location in the castle walls.

“Since you are obviously not around here, I thought you’d look like the type of person that enjoys this type of business.” Anna said as she was giving Murasaki an extra mission. “There’s another way to get inside the castle walls.” Anna continued as she gave Murasaki his new blade.

“Well, mind if I ask why you want to help someone? Especially if it’s someone like me that’s wanting to do a little treasure hunting during a supposed war.” Murasaki asked in curiousness.

“Oh just someone, that just like making business is all. Now don’t be using that blade too much.” Anna said as she closed up shop for the Shinobi to get a move on with his mission.

“I wonder what she meant by that.” Murasaki thought to himself as he started to make his way towards the castle. He had thoughts of who could rule a land this unstable. But he needed to keep his mind on the other mission he set eyes on.

While on his way walking out of the town to see the walls of a massive castle fortress. He looked up high to see how massive the castle was. He’d seen castles of his culture being big to look down on the land. But this castle of gothic themed stone was quite a large one.

“Well now… I just hope that whoever rules this kingdom isn’t some monster. But that’s maybe just their own decisions on living here.” Murasaki thought as he took out the small map of showing the castle walls of a marker on the map showing where this rumored sword is.

Examining the map he saw that there was indeed a way through in the castle. But the map seemed to have an odd description when reading it. “Once you go underneath the ocean… The wave will bring you back up…” Murasaki was in one of a strange riddle.

While looking around the castle walls he noticed there was a crack in one of the walls seeing some sort of entry way. “I see no ocean nor any water… I swear, they really need to work on their riddles on secret places…” Murasaki said to himself annoyed over feeling like it was more of a joke than something extra Anna had given to him.

“Ok I get it…” Murasaki said as he sighed in frustration he felt it was more of a foretelling trying to focus on the main mission. Just as he was about to turn around, he noticed a pound of water nearby. Investigating it closer he noticed there was a hole inside of it.

“Ahh hah, so that’s how it is then…”Murasaki said to himself as he put the map away and put it inside of his red scarf. Quickly leaping in deep into the pound and into the hole saw a secret passage leading towards the castle.

“I swear, I wonder who would be needing a secret passage to get in or get out from here?” Murasaki thought while swimming through the passage he saw there was a spot of light at the end of it. Quickly diving upwards out of it, he was soaked to the bone. He quickly spun to get dry, as he stopped he looked around to notice that he was in the location of the castle grounds on the map.

Darting around noticing there was a guard coming his path, he quickly back flipped into the tree that was by the pond. Keeping his mouth quiet in hoping the person that is patrolling the castle grounds.

Holding his breath he felt a presence of feeling like someone was breathing down his neck. Turning around he saw the same exact person that was patrolling. Giving him a stone cold look in her eyes.

“Bwaa!!” Murasaki yelled, slipping off of the tree branch he was standing on as he saw his opponent use her double bladed axe slicing off the tree branch making the shinobi fall.

“... Get the hell back here… Camilla will give me an ear full if she found out about this...” The bandannaded girl said quickly rushing towards Murasaki, violently swinging her axe back and forth as Murasaki was dodging them as fast as possible.

“The hell’s your problem? Better yet, name?” Murasaki said as he smirked while not wanting to attack his provoker. Jumping back to get some more away from her. 

“..... Beruka…” She replied back seeing that her target was willing to talk. “Now die Hoshidan…” Running at full charge towards Murasaki with her axe in hand meaning if her life depended on it with blood lust in her eyes she was about to lunge towards Murasaki.

“Can’t say the message wasn’t joking about a war… But damn, I can see why I was told not to be here to begin with…” Murasaki muttered, pulling out his new sword, the purple stained blade glowed with a violet aura. Making focus he took a deep breath. “Focus is might…” Murasaki muttered before quickly rushing in and damaging the axe by piercing it rather than hitting his opponent with it.

Both weapons shattered as they both looked at one another both shocked. “That weapon cost me the rest of my gold…” Murasaki said in thought but was rather annoyed at how fragile the sword was, it was more for show rather than fighting.

“My, my dear Beruka, still rushing into battle it seems?” A voice could be heard from the other two as they turned around to see a woman in armor with a rather revealing shapely body with long lavender hair covering a bit of her face. But was giving more of a warmful smile but with a hint of intimidation.

The two stopped as Murasaki just stood where he was standing, flushing a bit from seeing such a beautiful woman from his point of view. “So beautiful…” Murasaki thought as he continued to look at the woman like there was nothing else in the world was important to him.

“This Hoshidian was trying to attempt to break in…” Baruka said sternly, looking back at the shinobi with malice of wanting to get back at him for breaking her axe. “So what do you want me to do with him, Lady Camilla?..”

“Now who do we have here?” Camilla walked up to Murasaki, seeing him blush harder, smiling at him like he was just some child to her. “You’re obviously not from Nohr.” Inspecting him further seeing him trying not to blush harder from her presence was a bit cute to her. “But you’re also not from Hoshido as well.” Camilla continued as she ruffled Murasaki’s hair a bit in teasing him.

Murasaki’s thoughts were running amuck of not sure how to fully approach this situation, because of him. “Ok there was- I mean- This is a huge misunderstanding.” Murasaki tried to word out what he was trying to say at miles per hour. But to only being pat on the head by Camilla calming the young shinobi, making his face go redder than his scarf covering his face in embarrassment.

Camilla cutely giggled but looked at Murasaki with amusement. “Beruka… I would like to have a word with our visitor.” Camilla said as she placed her hand on Murasaki’s left shoulder, making sure he wouldn’t leave her sights.

"Yes, of course, Lady Camilla…” Beruka stepped back to allow the shinobi to go with one of the Royals of Nohr.

“Now, what’s a young man like yourself doing here?” Camilla asked as she allowed her partner to walk alongside her inside the castle. Looking around, Murasaki saw how much bigger the inside of the castle was.

“Well… I’m honestly on a mission to take something from the other kingdom… Oh! My bad!- I mean-.” Murasaki was cut off as Camilla placed a finger on the shinobi’s lips to calm him down again.

“It’s ok, you’re just wanting to help with the war. I can tell how determined you were when you were fighting dear Baruka. Just like my dear sweet Corrin.” Camilla said the feeling from Murasaki running his mouth was for more good intentions to her.

“I’m guessing that Corrin is the one in charge? Oh yes, I’m Murassaki.” Murasaki asked to start a conversation. He felt it wasn’t polite to be silent to someone that is greeting him inside despite what his real intentions were to sneak in and take the rumored weapon.

“Murasaki… That’s a rather calming name. Oh dear yes, but father has sent her on a mission. I just worry so much for her and my other siblings' safety.” Camilla continued as of Murasaki seeing that she really does care for others close to her.

“I guess you do care a lot for your siblings. You’re the oldest?” Murasaki asked Camilla, wanting to know a bit more about her. Something about her made him a bit interested in her and seemed to catch his fancy.

“Oh? Well, my brother Xander is the oldest of us. While my dear Ellise and Corrin are my younger sisters, while my younger brother Leo. Oh they would be so delighted to welcome you, but sadly they’re quite busy with preparing for the war…” Camilla said as she sighed in worryment.

“Well, it’s still an honor to meet you, Miss Camilla.” Murasaki said as he looked at Camilla with concern that her siblings really meant that much to her. He never really could feel that type of feeling knowing he never really had an actual family when growing up. “Maybe when I am done with my missions. I could maybe help out with your war situation.” Murasaki offered help right off of the bat, not sure what he would get himself into if he had to do so right away.

“Murasaki? Are you trying to impress me? Or is it more than that you find me beautiful?” Camilla asked giggling over reading Murasaki like a book, seeing him flush red again trying to look away. “Not many men are that brave to talk to me about how beautiful I am. You’re maybe one of the first to do so.” Camilla continued as she made sure Murasaki wasn’t leaving her sight seeing that her affectionate tone was enough to calm Murasaki down.

“W-well yes you’re- I mean- ” Murasaki was cut off as the two made it to Camilla’s room. Camilla could do nothing more but smile at Murasaki seeing the door open. “After you?... Sorry… I am not sure how to handle a situation like this.” Murasaki apologized

“What’s wrong dearie? That was ok of you for being so polite. I’m not going to harm you, I insist.” Camilla said as she noticed one of the castle maids was by. “Oh, miss Felica.” Camilla called out to the pink haired maid.

“Oh- oh! Miss Camilla!” The maid rushed over, almost tripping over. “Is there anything you need?” Felica asked in needing to hear what she would be assigned too.

“I would want you to bring a kettle of tea and some biscuits. I want to make my sweet guest Murasaki, to feel like he’s at home.” Camilla said to Felica preparing for the two to have a conversation.

“Yes, Miss Camilla. I will be back with some tea. I’m not sure about biscuits though. Elise asked for some to take with her. Not sure why, she was going to help Corrin with something.” Felica said as she walked away almost tripping again.

“She doesn’t seem to have a rhythm going for her? Heh, I could easily give her something to make the tripping not as impactful.” Murasaki thought seeing that Felica’s flaw was simple was her being rather clumsy. But knowing some of his other thoughts. But he felt he’d keep his scroll too himself for now. 

As the two went inside of Camilla’s room, seeing her room was rather elegant. The gothic architecture with sunset outside the balcony made the room lit up, as the two walked outside of the window’s balcony to look at the land of Nohr’s twilight.

“Now then, did my father send you here? Because I have the worrying feeling he’s up to something, but he seems to have something else in mind for my dear Corrin...” Camilla asked, looking at Murasaki with a serious look on her face.

“No, I came here by myself on other services I cannot tell. It’s shinobi’s code. Murasaki said as he knew Camilla was a force to not be reckoned with, especially if she is one of the royals of this castle.

“Crap, she might think I’ve got business on killing someone, when all I’m trying to do now is get back onto my mission. I don’t need to be involved with their conflict” Murasaki thought as he started looking around, but noticing Camilla’s impressive cleavage. Blushing a bit as he adjusted his scarf.

Her lips emitted a tsk sound, seeing her visitor blush still from her charm and really noticing it. “What’s wrong dearie? Is my beauty too much for you? You’re blushing redder than your scarf. It’s rather cute for someone like you to act like this infront of a woman.” Camilla said giggling as though she’d might as well have fun with the visitor, circling around him as she placed her hand on top of his head.

“Wha- wha???” Murasaki thought as his thoughts were about to run wild on why was this lavinder beauty trying to be so intimate with him, or was she being a bit more on the calming down side. But it seems to have made his face go crimson red in embarrassment. “I need to make her stop and fast…” Murasaki thought as he was glad no one else was seeing him almost being at his knees from his submissive side when it comes to more mature yet affectionate women.

Looking through his scarf he noticed the scroll was there for him to use there and without a second thought Murasaki seemed to want Camilla to continue, under one condition. “Miss…- Miss Camilla?”

“Mmmhmm~ Yes my little one?”~ Camilla said as she pulled Murasaki in for an embrace as his face was now almost inches from the princess’ impressive bust. Seeing him blush more made her smile with a warm look on her face.

She noticed Murasaki was holding a scroll, curious to her she simply took the scroll out of Murasaki’s hands. But Murasaki was feeling more calm from Camilla’s embrace, like he was being held in a warming mother’s embrace to even notice. “Interesting” Camilla thought, examining it even further, wondering what this scroll would contain. To her, it seems more of a strange scroll to cast a special spell. Knowing from her fight with the Hoshidians of using scrolls too.

Suddenly the scroll instantly went into Camilla’s mouth surprising her. Hearing the pumping noises commence.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Mmmhmm!?” Camilla noticed as she felt a full feeling in her bust while the scroll was trying to do it’s work, starting to balloon up, making the black and gold bra she wore look a bit slightly tighter.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Mmmhmm… Wait a minute?!” Murasaki thought when he suddenly heard the contents of air being pumped into Camilla. “Oh crap!” Murasaki quickly yanked the scroll out of Camilla’s mouth leaving Camilla a bit dazed, with his face completely flushed red for having that happen.

Camilla noticed that her already impressive bust seemed to have grown in three more cup sizes, looking like an I cup in size to her. Blushing at what just happened, she cupped her new enhanced sized breasts feeling them to make sure it was real. “Is this your doing?” Camilla asked as she pointed to her new enlarged bust, while still feeling her breasts as she let out a small sigh of pleasure.

“I- I didn’t mean too!” Murasaki responded back with in hopes that Camilla wouldn’t be furious with him for letting something like this happen to her.

“Mmm.~ If you didn’t mean to. But please, continue.~” Camilla said to Murasaki, surprising him with what the Lavender Beauty said to him.

“Wait what?..” Murasaki said back in absolute confusion as his thoughts went a million miles now from hearing what he was told.

“You heard me dear, I want more of this feeling.~” Camilla said looking into Murasaki’s eyes with a seductive look in them, making Murasaki try to look away. “I know you’re wanting to. Seeing your face blush like this makes you rather cute.~” Camilla continued.

“Are- Are you sure about that?” Murasaki said as his eyes were darting back and forth from looking at Camilla’s face to her exposed cleavage. The two walked inside back to make sure no one else would see, as Camilla locked the door to her room.

“Now then, this scroll of yours? Is this meant to be some devious trap? Because I seem to enjoy this feeling from it. I’m wanting more.~” Camilla said as Murasaki had nothing else to say at the moment seeing what he got himself into was nowhere for him to simply walk out on.

Murasaki let out a sigh in defeat. “Ok… If you want to experience this. The sure.” Murasaki said as he simply put the scroll back into Camilla’s mouth as he allowed the scroll to continue its work.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Mmmhmm.~” Camilla sighed in bliss knowing that she was going to enjoy this feeling. Looking down again to watch her breasts start to balloon some more with each pump. Getting almost to the size of small beach balls. But her bra was still intact, holding them in nice and snug giving a more sexier look as she saw her belt that was on her chest snapped right off from the amount of air being pumping into Camilla’s body.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

Camilla moaned some more as Murasaki watched to see the Nohrian beauty enjoy the scroll’s work. Making his face flush redder, Camilla noticed this as she started to massage her breasts to show how much the scroll has inflated her breasts. “I see why this cute man has this scroll around with him.~” Camilla thought as her thoughts were being filled with more desire.

*BOING SFX*

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

*BOING SFX*

“Since you’re enjoying this as much as I do, I feel you could be balanced a bit.” Murasaki said to Camilla, he was now making the scroll inflate her backside. As Camilla’s breasts were now the size of yoga balls, still fondling them as she now felt her glutes starting to take for the ride. Watching as her hips and ass were joining in on the fun. As her black panties rode up.

*BOING SFX*

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Oh, that naughty boy seems to enjoy my chest. But cuddling with these will be a delight.~” Camilla thought as she moaned some more from the waves of pleasure expanding her curves.

*BOING SFX*

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Wow, she’s really into this…” Murasaki thought having more and more devious ideas until he noticed that it was making Camilla’s figure into almost bursting the armor off of her.

From a few more pumps of Camilla looking like a perfect hourglass goddess to Murasaki he simply stopped the pumping, seeing that he felt it was enough for now. 

*SNAP SFX*

But it was a little late as her bra snapped off as it was flying towards Murasaki’s face hitting him with it in the face. “Oh crap, I am so sorry… I went a bit overboard…” Murasaki said as he took the bra off of his face with a nose bleed.

“Ooh~, I refuse for you to stop right now.” Camilla commanded as she continued to moan as she continued to fondle her breasts in front of Murasaki.

*BOING SFX*

“Why yes- Wait what? You want me to continue???” Murasaki asked in shock looking at Camilla’s already curvy figure from the scroll. “But, you’re already huge…” Murasai said as he was trying to keep his eyes focused on Camilla’s face but almost kept on wanting to continue looking at his new work from the scroll.

“See…~ Mmhmmm…~ We both can get our fancies satisfied.~” Camilla said, continuing to mesmerize Murasaki. “How about it?” Camilla tried to talk with Murasaki but he was having other thoughts.

“You know what, I’ve been doing a lot of missions as of late. So I guess I should enjoy this as much as you are.” Murasaki said as his nose started to bleed again before whipping off the blood, he had the most sheepish smile but of bliss. "Forget the sword, this is much more worth it.” Murasaki thought to himself. “So yes Miss Camilla.~ Indulge yourself.~” Murasaki said blissfully as he shoved the scroll back into Camilla’s mouth one more time. The scroll went at an instant faster pace.

PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Mmmhmm! Yes!~ More.~” Camilla’s thoughts of wondering if she can get as big as the feeling was like a strange type of sweet she just couldn’t resist. As her thighs started to join in on the expansive ride. Her armor shot off her thighs leaving her bottom half now only in her purple stockings and black panties as they almost start to look more like a thong at this point on her massive glutes.

*BOING SFX*

PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Oh Yes.~ This is bliss…~” Camilla thought as she continued to expand. All Murasaki could do was stare at the princess as her figure in total was almost the size of her body as he simply went up to the growing princess and he sat on top of Camilla’s right breast admiring her.

“Can I say, when I first laid my eyes on you, you were really making me blush hard.~ I could honestly say, you really fit that type of woman I like.” Murasaki said as he got her attention, making Camilla flush a bit. But she knew they both wanted this.

PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!

Murasaki seemed to notice that he could go more all out, but he noticed that Camilla’s bust was bigger than 7ft in radius with a set of massive glutes and thighs to go with them in a 6ft radius, he knew they would need to stop soon. “Sorry Camilla, we can’t go over kill in a small room like this.” Murasaki said as he sighed when he had to climb up to get the scroll out of Camilla.

*BOING SFX*  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
*BOING SFX*  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
*BOING SFX*  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
*BOING SFX*  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
*BOING SFX*  
PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Ooooohhh~ Yeesss~” Camilla said as she moaned in bliss, while she was still kneading down on her hands on her breast flesh. “Bigger… Bigger…~” She thought as she looked at Murasaki with a flirtatious look on her face, noticing her partner’s plan to stop the inflation so soon. “You are one naughty boy thinking of stopping when I haven’t had enough.~” Camilla thought as she felt Murasaki trying to climb up to her face with a purring look on his face.

*BOING SFX*  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
*BOING SFX*  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
*BOING SFX*  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
*BOING SFX*  
PHHhhhsssssstt!

By the time Murasaki got up to Camilla’s face he noticed they were almost up to the ceiling as it almost seemed like Camilla’s massive breasts and child bearing hips were now at around 20ft in radius. 

“You know, your figure was already dead sexy to me. I don’t think you really need to have an enhanced size.” Murasaki said to Camilla as he was more intimate with her real breast size, making her blush harder. But all good things have to come to an end and he had to take the scroll out of her mouth to get a good look at Camilla’s face again.

Murasaki simply smiled with a hint of flush on his face. As he heard Camilla moaned in bliss looking at Murasaki. “Oh would you like to cuddle?” Camilla said giggling as she somewhat got a bit back to herself despite being aware of her current state.

*KNOCK*  
*KNOCK*

“Lady Camilla? Is everything alright? Do you want me to come in? I brought the tea.” Felica said outside of the door of Camilla’s room. Murasaki quickly jumped off of Camill’s right breast, jumping down to the door, opening it as Murasaki greeted Felica.

“It’s ok, Miss Camilla was “exploring” herself a bit.” Murasaki said to Felica as he simply took the tea kettle and the small basket of biscuits and closed the door leaving Felica a bit confused about what Murasaki meant by Camilla’s business with him. As Murasaki giggled and Camilla did as well behind the door, making Felica a bit curious but didn’t want to be rude.

Later at night as the moonlight shined down on the land of Nohr and into the balcony shining into the room as Murasaki was simply chatting with the princess as she returned to her normal state. “I wish I could try to give you a copy of the scroll. But I have no idea how to do that yet.” Murasaki said sadly not sure if he would want to give Camilla one due to the two satisfying one another.

“It’s ok Murasaki dear, I believe I can whip up a tome that could do that for me. So, you’re going to go to Hoshido? Will you come back safe to help still when you finish your mission?” Camilla asked Murasaki still in hoping that he would return to help her and Nohr to victory.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Murasaki said as he got up and hopped onto the stone rail of the balcony. “I can easily be able to visit you any time if I want. But I have my duties. Farewell Miss Camilla. I will not forget you.” Murasaki said before he could jump off Camilla walked up to Murasaki and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him freeze a bit.

“I will be waiting for you, I wish to introduce you to my other siblings some other time.” Camilla said as she smiled warmly again making Murasaki blush hard again. “I wonder how you will be in bed. But I feel you seem more like you were loving my warm embrace.” Camilla jokingly said as Murasaki quickly jumped off the balcony as he went on with his real mission.

Despite not going for what he was originally going for in the Castle of Nohr, but with what he had with Camilla was worth it.

End of Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now, this has got to be the longest chapter I've done so far. It really does a lot when you are wanting to add pacing and a plot. I really had a lot of thinking on how to write Camilla, despite her being one of your most personal waifus next to Raikou. So trying to write her right was a bit of a obstacle when I was writing this chapter. But I also had some fun with trying to include some others for Murasaki to interact with. But for the next chapter I am maybe thinking of using either Hinoka or Kagero for the next chapter.
> 
> I did had an idea for an extra chapter, where Murasaki has Camilla go into hyper levels. But I felt I wasn't prepared for that type of writing anytime soon.
> 
> Funny enough I got in contact with Imbapovi, he said he was glad that I was really inspired by his work. But I am maybe going to need to take a small break from trying to figure out how to write something that was Fire Emblem related.


	4. Murasaki's triple suprise ( FE Fates: Anna, Oboro, and Kagero )

Note: This chapter in this fanfiction contains fetish subject matter of Breast expansion/inflation. I do not own any of the characters that are part of the Fire Emblem franchise as they belong to both Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

\----

It has been well over a week since Murasaki’s mission to Hoshido. Despite getting side tracked at first, he couldn’t stop thinking about his encounter with Camilla. He’d never thought that someone with such beauty would be very much that interested in him. 

“Hmmm… Still not sure if I should interfere with this war… But Miss Camilla…” Murasaki muttered to himself while walking through a snowy battlefield, seeing there was indeed a conflict of battle here. Seeing shards of wood, shattered armor about, as spilt blood stained the snowy grounds around him.

“I can maybe see why they are needing help, I do wish that I could be in her warm embrace again… Or even yet... But that’ll be for another time.” Murasaki said to himself as he simply focused again on his main mission. Even though he promised to Camilla he would return for her.

Looking at the map, he saw he wasn’t that too far off now. As he looked up into the cloudy skies as snow flakes slowly landed onto the ground. He noticed there was a tent still up in the battlefield.

He noticed that it was the same shopkeep from the town in Nohr he was at occupying it. “Wait a minute, isn’t that the same woman from town?” Murasaki said to himself that he saw the same woman waving hi to him, far away.

“Hello again traveler!” Anna said, waving hi to Murasaki, seeing him walk up to her tent. “So, how was my service so far? Did you got what you needed from inside of Nohr’s castle?” Anna asked with a snickering look on her face, seeing the shinobi make it out with no scratch on him.

“Well I can honestly say, it worked, but it was for something else….” Murasaki said but looking away from Anna a bit embarrassed of knowing his attempted heist on Nohr led to a more “interesting” outcome for Murasaki. “Though your weapon that you sold me was pretty fragile.” Murasaki said, looking back a bit annoyed seeing Anna giggle a bit, maybe knowing that Camilla would bring Murasaki to his knees.

“Hmmm… I think I might have something that could help you out more on your actual mission.~” Anna said as she went to go looking for something. “Ok where is it… Ah, there we go.~” Anna said as she came back with a silver spear in her hands.

“Hold up, what’s the catch with this one?” Murasaki said as he halted Anna from her offer. Looking at the Silver spear, like it was a war weapon to be handled with care. 

“Nothing, I felt you might have wanted something in return for the last one breaking on you. But there’s a nice shine to it that glows.” Anna said looking at Murasaki, knowing the soldiers of Hoshido would be more equipped with swords.

“I feel I could…” Murasaki said to himself feeling that he could use something in extra need to defend himself when infiltrating Hoshido. He looked at Anna knowing that she already had her hand out expecting Murasaki still had some leftover gold on him.

“Wait a minute…” Murasaki thought as he looked in his bag to notice that he was out from the last purchase. “Crap…” Murasaki thought in frustration til he took a look at Anna’s figure.

“Hmmm… I dunno if I should, but I feel I might as well give her a well received “tip” for giving me the opportunity to meet Miss Camilla.” Murasaki thought to himself more as he slowly pulled out the scroll. “Say you do pay in other things, yes?” Murasaki asked as he was holding the scroll behind his back.

“I feel I should have at least some fun for today. There’s more than just Miss Camilla for me to have fun with.” Murasaki thought as he had a devious look on his face with the intentions of what to do. 

“Hmm? You don’t have any gold on you? Then what’s your offer?” Anna asked winking at him, thinking that he did have something to trade off to pay for the weapon.

“Oh I could say, this can definitely help you out on business to attract other customers.” Murasaki said, looking away for a bit for the right moment.

“Then what would that be to help me out on Business?” Anna asked, wondering what Murasaki was offering to the shopkeeper. Knowing she might be able to get better business when traveling.

“Well, I could say it would be good for the two of us.” Murasaki said as he revealed the scroll to Anna.

“Good for both of us?” Anna said as she looked a bit confused, looking at Murasaki’s scroll wondering if it was more of a tomme he was offering to trade for the weapon. But before she could say another word, Murasaki simply shoved the scroll into Anna’s mouth.

“Excuse me if this is so sudden…” Murasaki said as he saw the scroll start it’s pumping air into the shopkeeper's breasts. “Because I feel this will indeed help you out, a lot.”~ Murasaki said as he watched the show commence.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“What the?!” Anna noticed her breasts were billowing up as she grabbed her breasts, feeling them as she cupped her breasts feeling them grow with every pump. “What is this trick he’s doing..? Oh~” Anna moaned as she felt the tingling feeling in her breasts feeling more sensitive from the scroll’s effects.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Whatever this trick he’s doing… Don’t stop…” Anna thought to herself as the waves of pleasure as her face flushed as she was slowly massaging her breasts as the scroll’s pumping continued to make her bust now the size of watermelons.

***BOING SFX***

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Since your little extra map was meant to show me a treasure that was in Nohr’s castle. But I seemed to have found a better treasure when just stepping in there. So I wanted to make up for just giving me that opportunity.~” Murasaki said, straightening his red scarf, seeing Anna’s bust go to beach balls.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Hmmm…. I guess we can also go for some in the back too for you. Just a bit though.~” Murasaki said as the scroll shifted the air to be sent into Anna’s backside as she moaned more from the scroll’s inflating work on her body.

Turning around seeing her glutes grow in her tights, she groped her left cheek to feel more of the air expanding her curves more and more. Making her tights give off her panties underneath them a visible outline on her pants. Making them look more like super tight yoga pants on a huge pair of cheeks. “He must’ve been one satisfied customer to be doing this.~” Anna thought in bliss as Murasaki walked up to her, he took the scroll out of her mouth as he heard her moan in bliss.

***BOING SFX***

“There, now you will be able to get more customers. Though I would require getting some custom bras first though.” Murasaki said as he quickly took the Silver Spear and held onto it admiring his work on Anna.

“Oh~ What is that thing?~” Anna said looking at her new enhanced figure with a coy look on her face as she continued massaging her new ballooned breasts. Enjoying the new feeling while swaying her hips to the side to her new enlarged glutes. “I need to get a tomme of this. It’ll make me rich.”~ Anna moaned as she was well surprised by the shinobi’s surprise.

“Well, if you do, don’t try to go overboard with it.” Murasaki said as he sighed a bit in embarrassment of seeing Anna in this state. He quickly groped the shopkeeper’s breasts in an odd way from making them stay in that state. “There, it was a pleasure doing business with you.~” Murasaki said as he went on his way waving goodbye to Anna.

“Wait!~ There’s a map where you can get to Hoshido.” Anna said as she quickly tossed the wandering Shinobi another map. Catching it he took a look at there was a pathway in the forest up ahead. “Good luck with your mission.~” Anna waved suggestively as she was gonna start to do her new expanding business.

“I guess she intended to have that. Or I feel Camilla is spreading word about my work… Ok one more here and it’s back too Camilla and then I get to have my fun with her after this war.” Murasaki said, pondering while looking at the silver spear wondering what it could really do in battle.

Walking up to the entrance to the forest seeing the trees towering over him seeing a pathway through the forest. He saw it got more darker in the thickness of the woods seeing a stairway path going up.

“I have a feeling that Hoshido might have some reasonable people there. I could easily blend right in… I hope.” Murasaki thought, as he walked up the stone stairway walking by as the sunlight filtered through the thick forest trees of the mountain range.

His curiosity for the other Kingdom was intridging. To him, it might make him feel a lot more welcomed there knowing it might have the same culture of the island he was raised on.

But he did feel a presence among his trail. Looking around his surroundings he noticed there was a large wooden gate blocking the path to Hoshido. He quickly held a smoke bomb behind his back, he was maybe expecting just some random grunt guards. He mostly doesn’t want to cause any harm to others on his missions if they are to sneak in and take something.

“Hold it, right there!” Murasaki heard a noise from behind him as he turned around to see a navy blue haired woman with a naginata looking like she was a higher up of possibly part of Hoshido’s army. “You seem to be in such a hurry to Hoshido. I haven’t seen you around these parts.” The woman said as she walked up to Murasaki, lowering her weapon.

“She seems to be a bit tense on her guarding. Maybe I should try to reason with her.” Murasaki thought as he straightened his red scarf. “Oh, I apologise, I’m just traveling to Hoshido. It’s for retrieving some materials.” Murasaki responded while rubbing the back of his head.

“You don’t really seem to be from around here, but yet you seem to not be a threat…” The woman said to herself examining the intruder. “So, what’s a Shinobi like yourself in such a hurry?” She continued, seeing Murasaki had no intentions of causing harm.

“Well I am just passing on by. I’m just needing to get something from there for a special someone.” Murasaki responded seeing that the woman lowered her naginata and had a friendly look on her face from hearing what he had to say.

“Ah, my mistake then. I’ve been a bit tense as of late. You may never know when Nohrians might try to invade. Horrible people… My name is Oboro, I am a higher up of the Hoshido army.” Oboro said to Murasaki as the gates opened up allowing the two to go through.

“Well, I’m Murasaki and I am a traveling shinobi that goes by his own rules.” Murasaki said to Oboro as the two talked as they walked past the gates. Murasaki quickly put back the smoke bomb. Trying not to cause any trouble.

“You did seem to be in a hurry. Worried about what might be at night outside of the kingdom? Well besides the Nohrians, you seem like someone that could easily take a group of their soldiers down.” Oboro complimented Murasaki seeing that he was a type of ninja.

“Well, I guess you could say I can easily word with them.” Murasaki replied back as the two continued their walk, but the woman tightened her grip on her weapon looking serious now at the traveler. “I could say I am good at getting out of some situations. Especially meeting the most gorgeous woman I laid my eyes on.” Murasaki said knowing of his encounter with one of Camilla’s retainers would put up a fight only leading him to his encounter with the oldest daughter to the King.

“So you can easily word with them?… Never thought a stranger like yourself can persuade them. Is there business for you in there?” Oboro replied back, getting suspicious of Murasaki’s intentions. “How could he? Sparing the lives of those savages…” Oboro thought feeling of why would the shinobi not simply could’ve snuck in and did an assassination job to the King of Nohr.

But then it hit her knowing about Camilla and her sadistic nature when it came to the battlefield. She felt disgusted with the shinobi being head over heels for someone like Camilla. As she quickly stopped Murasaki in his path holding her weapon up to the blade that was pointing at his throat, she had a fierce look in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, did I say something?” Murasaki asked, holding his hands up to not cause harm. But he knew Oboro was not going to let her guard down.

“Well to be fair, I seemed to have found an intruder…. One that really seems to be on the enemies side… I will not let you get through this path and into Hoshido…” Oboro continued as she quickly slashed about with her naginata towards Murasaki.

Murasaki quickly jumped back to dodge the slashes as he took out his kunai. “I didn’t want to cause harm and just go on by. But damn you’re crazy, I’m not on anyone’s side!” Murasaki yelled as he threw a few at Oboro as she quickly moved out of the way and lunged towards the shinobi slashing him in the shoulder.

“Gah!” Murasaki yelled in pain as he quickly clenched the small wound on his shoulder, quickly backing away more seeing that the guard was determined to take his life. “To think I thought they’d be nicer here than the other place.” Murasaki said to himself.

“Shut up and let me kill you already, traitorous bastard!” Oboro yelled back quickly trying to do more slashes at Murasaki as she was in a fury of rage, to which the Norhian army took her parent’s life. So to her, she has nothing left in the world besides the companions she has made with the army of Hoshido.

“I see she’s really determined to kill me or anyone that seems to be involved with the army. I feel I should… But would that be a good idea?” Murasaki thought as he pulled out the smoke bomb from earlier, having a plan to stop Oboro in her tracks as he smiled while holding the Kunochi Enhancement Scroll in the other hand.

“I would like it if you stopped for one second. Maybe we can work this out.” Murasaki replied to Oboro calmly, slowly raising his hand up to show that he’s wanting to stop this nonsense. Seeing Oboro starting to rush down at Murasaki, he sighed in annoyance knowing that reasoning with her would not be the way out of this situation.

He quickly threw the smoke bomb onto the ground making the large cloud of smoke appear in front of him. As the smoke started to spread around stopping the soldier in her tracks. “Damnit, this man is up too something…” Oboro thought as she started kept her guard up. Looking around her was nothing but a pitch black smoke surrounding her sight of the shinobi.

“Mmmhmm… I didn’t want to cause any harm, but I am sort of on my own personal mission.” Oboro heard Murasaki from behind but was gone when she turned around. “It’s more on just needing to pick something up from the castle of Hoshido. It’s nothing really important.” Murasaki continued as he continued to make Oboro feel some type of dread upon her as she heard him let out a small laugh. Hearing what he was planning made her now fear of what he was planning for at Hoshido.

“I am not going to let you proceed with your plans to cause a downfall to Hoshido!!” Orobo yelled as she proceeded to viciously slash around with her weapon trying to get rid of the smoke while hoping she was going to get her intruder.

“You know, I kind of feel you’re a bit on the aggressive side when it’s war… Maybe I should suggest something… Oh yeah, I feel you should lighten up.”~ Murasaki responded to his opponent, as he quickly threw the scroll into the soldier’s mouth as it started it’s work once more.  
PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Wha-wha?!” Oboro thought noticing something was in her mouth, letting go of her weapon trying to pull it out was not going to work. But she felt a more full feeling down her backside letting go of the scroll that was still lodged in her mouth. Her pupils went small, feeling that she noticed her ass was growing.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“How is this even possible? What curse is this he’s placing on me?” Orboro thought as she felt it billow out more and more made her face flush. She felt it was rather perverted, but she was somewhat enjoying the feeling as she felt it was a bit sensitive as she gently groped her growing glutes getting bigger than a pair of basket balls as her thighs joined in on the enhancement giving out more curves to her lower half.

“If this is even a curse…” She said as she simply gave her growing ass a playful slap making it jiggle a bit as it continued to inflate, making her blush in embarrassment for even doing this but knowing the smoke was still surrounding the two she seemed to not mind doing this. “Mmm”~

***BOING SFX***

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“I guess I could say that you just needed something to get someone. I feel usually trying to get a family is good if you’re feeling lonely, well I’m kind of thinking of who I’d want. It’s quite a bit complicated.” Murasaki continued laughing a little seeing the process on Oboro’s backside was looking fine to him seeing the soldier’s now pumpkin sized asscheeks with a pair of legs that would look like a professional master at kicking would have.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Ooh… It’s getting too tight around the leggings…” Oboro thought as she knew that her pants were not going to hold on any longer from holding in her newly huge ass.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

***RIP SFX***

PHHhhhsssssstt!

She heard a loud rip knowing that she thought too soon as her growing glutes were exposed but a simple white sash was still covering herself. “Yeah, I thought that Hoshido would have the same clothing culture of my time.” Murasaki said, seeing the sash being snuck tight between her growing behind’s glutes.

“Ooh! That pervert! He has no idea how much I put into my sewing to make the finest clothing for the army…” Orboro said as she saw Murasaki walking in a circle surrounding her.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“I guess we can also give you a bit of some on top, since I kind of feel I want to get this done to get on my mission… But I feel since you did attack me first, I feel you shouldn’t get some on the top… Nah, that’d be a bit unfair for now…” Murasaki said as he made the scroll now shift to Oboro’s chest.  
“Wait, he can do more than just-” Oboro thought as she was cut off as she saw her chest was to rise up making her top strain a bit seeing them grow a few cups from the scroll's constant air flowing into her.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

***BOING SFX***

“Hmm… Yeah almost..there…” Murasaki said looking as he simply saw that the soldier’s breasts were volly ball sized to go with the new large hip figure. Admiring the work he made the scroll vanish seeing Orboro letting out a slight moan before falling on her behind.

“OOoh!~” The soldier let out a louder moan feeling the plush of her newly enlarged behind of her’s felt like it was nothing but pure bliss of the feeling. Seeing her figure looked like it was meant to be on a striper that had the hugest ass in the club that would make anyone jealous.

***BOING SFX***

“I guess have fun with it til I guess Anna makes that tone. Haha!” Murasaki said as he quickly ran past the enlarged soldier making his way to Hoshido from this point on.

“Wa-wait!.. Man…” Orboro said in frustration sitting as she pouted in embarrassment with her face flushed red of her current state seeing that she would have to do some sowing to match her new figure. She’d just hope that one of the other soldiers of Hoshido will be able to stop Murasaki in his tracks.

Making his way through the rest of the forest he could see a stairway upwards showing the end of the mass of trees at the top of the stairway. As he got up the stairs to see a large edo era themed kingdom seeing the sunset shining it’s last bit of light on the kingdom seeing the twilight set in.

“I just hope the other people here will be more civil…” Murasaki said to himself, as he adjusted his red scarf once more before starting to walk down the mountain hill’s path downwards to Hoshido. He continued to think about Camilla’s warm embrace making him have a warm smile on his face giving him the confidence of getting his personal mission done to get back with the lavender haired woman.

He continued making his way down the mountain path, walking into the kingdom of Hoshido. Seeing the people happily still doing their errands alongside of seeing multiple karts of street vendors serving food. Feeling a lot more comfortable here rather than in Nohr.

“It feels really lively here. Now where is the main castle of this kingdom…” Murasaki said to himself, wandering around the kingdom knowing his mission was important to him being here. “I feel I should ask for some directions…” Murasaki said so himself, but feels he should be more careful with wording things out.

Looking around he noticed there was a small group of Hoshidian soldiers with a woman that seemed to be giving the soldiers something, but couldn’t really tell what it was. “Please, everyone will be getting their fortune. Just await your turn is all.” The woman said playfully laughing as she was preparing to do a fortune. She seemed to have an elegant look to her, but was more of a fortune teller. Seeing the woman obviously knew she was a part of Hoshido’s army.

“Well, I could see if they can give me directions… I feel they just might mistake me as a traveler.” Murasaki said to himself walking up to the crowd of soldiers being mesmerized by the woman’s magic tricks. “Another channeler? Oh wait, she’s not looking dead at all.” Murasaki jokingly thought from the many times running into other channelers or exorcists rather than the usual mage.

“Wow, lady Orochi is amazing with her tricks.” One of the guards was amazed by her tricks while doing an elegant dance. “She might be useful during the war.” Another said feeling confident about Orochi’s skills. She looked around, noticing Murasaki stood out in the crowd. “You there, yes you. Come here!” Orochi said playfully holding her hand out too Murasaki offering him to join in an act she’s setting up.

Murasaki looked around to know that Orochi was indeed wanting his help. Murasaki simply walked over to the Diviner as she held out her hand. Not wanting to hold the act back he gently grabbed onto her offering hand.“You seem to be not around here, are you not?” Orochi asked, looking Murasaki in his eyes with an intimate look on her face.

“W-well I’m just-” Murasaki was cut off as Orochi looked into Murasaki’s hand as she pulled out a fortune card, saying the number 6 in Kanji. “You seem to have a rather interesting fate for you, in the future. Nothing bad, but I feel you’ve been on quite a journey.” Orochi continued as she noticed Murasaki was a shinobi.

“Ah! You’re the new shinobi recruit that Sakura and Hana said would be here to help out in the war.” Orochi said as she seemed to mistook Murasaki for someone else. Simply pulling him with her as she was heading towards the Castle of Hoshido.

“Wa-wait, I’m just passing on by. I was just wondering if-” Murasaki stopped realizing that they were straight up letting him into the castle of Hoshido without them even knowing he’s an obvious intruder. “Uh yes, I was recently looking for directions to get to the Castle. It’s more of a personal business.” Murasaki simply responded back in hopes that the fortune teller would buy into it.

“Oh yes, we would be needing any help we can get to fight back on this war that’s starting.” Orochi said as the two headed to the castle of Hoshido, seeing it tower in all of its glory ahead. He’s usually seen edo era buildings for royalty, but never seen one of this size. He felt it could easily rival the castle of Nohr, in terms of size and height. “You know, I feel you will love to serve Hoshido. There’s quite a few maidens that would love to have a well fit shinobi as a husband after this war is done.” Orochi playfully flirted with Murasaki seeing him slightly blush seemed to know what kind of person Murasaki was. “Though I feel you’re a bit like my friend Kagero. Always getting flustered at times, but still a good warrior and a good friend.” Orochi continued as the two were now at the castle.

“I hope you will enjoy your stay with the army. I could continue to show you around, but I have other duties I need to address. May your fate be in the good hands.” Orochi said as she waved goodbye to Murasaki as the shinobi looked up to the large towering castle.

“Well now… Let’s see here… If I were to hold a rather secretive scroll in a castle such as this, where would I keep it safe?” Murasaki said to himself as he examined the large castle, still standing out in the open. While still looking he felt a tap on his back making him jump a bit in startlement.

“Umm… Excuse me, but are you the new recruit?” A young girl’s voice was heard behind Murasaki as he turned around to see a girl in a shrine maiden’s short kimono, with the hair of a cream pink color matching the cherry blossom trees. Looking up to Murasaki slightly shivering a bit in a bit of nervous manor feeling a type of dread from the shinobi clutching her staff, but was keeping her stance.

“Oh yes, I’m on important business.” Murasaki answered, looking done seeing that the young girl was feeling uneasy. He simply kneeled down to level with the young girl smiling. “It’s ok, I know how it must feel having to go into battle for the first time. I was like you when I was your age.” Murasaki continued, seeing the young girl calmed herself, noticing that the shinobi was meaning no intentions of causing harm.

“Uh, oh! Ok then, I was a bit worried.” The young girl said sighing in relief then smiling back at Murasaki. “Oh yes, rather rude of myself for not telling you sooner. I’m Sakura, I’m the youngest daughter of the royal family of Hoshido. Pleased to greet you.” Sakura said as she bowed in return.

“Pleased to meet your greetings as well.” Murasaki replied back bowing too. The two walked inside of the massive castle seeing all the gold to match with the red wooding that surrounded the insides of the entire castle. 

“I believe my sisters and brothers will be delighted to hear that you came in time.” Sakura said as the two walked down the corridor to hearing that she also has siblings seems to be some similarities with the family of Nohr. He did seem a bit curious if there was someone similar to Camilla with Sakura’s siblings, if Sakura says she’s the youngest of the group.

“Well I guess I might get more addressed to who’s in charge then.” Murasaki said, as the two stopped to see that one of them was indeed giving orders to a few of the other higher ups.

“Ok, so you have everything in check? I don’t want any of my men to get injured when we go out. I will track my sister down and bring her back… They will pay for taking my sister...” The woman with a short scarlet red cut for hair as she was preparing her horse to go into battle. “Hello Sakura my sister, I see you got the new shinobi recruit.” Looking towards Murasaki with an energetic smile of seeing the new recruit.

“Sister Hinoka, this is Murasaki. He’s the new recruitment.“ Murasaki simply bowed in politeness, seeing that determination in The older sister’s look in her eyes that she was on her own personal task as well, hearing about another family member from someone else. “You seem just like our sister Corrin. Filled with determination like us as well.” Hinoka chuckled seeing how Murasaki was trying to not feel intimidated by the proud pegasus rider.

“I hope that you can be useful, we’re needing all the help that we can get for the war against Nohr.” Hinoka continued.

“Lovely to meet you. I will try to do my best to help serve in the fight.” Murasaki said to Hinoka. “Man thinking of not going here first would’ve saved me the time than I was in Nohr… Though, I feel I should try to lose them to get back on my own mission… Though I feel like I am seeing Camilla, but from another land. She could use a bit of some enhancement from the scroll if I were to talk with her, nah not now. But didn’t Camilla say they also had a sister named Corrin?  
” Murasaki thought seeing Hinoka’s intentions, she’s more of protecting her other siblings just like Camilla. Giving him thoughts of imagining Hinoka with a figure similar to Camilla’s. But now wasn’t the time for him. He’ll try to ask questions some other time.

“Well if you mind, I might need to take a look at some of the scrolls. I feel I should read up on the records on this land to get a better tactic of taking my foes out.” Murasaki asked to try to get away from the two. “Only come and take what you need.” He thought about the golden scroll he was looking for might be somewhere in an archive in this castle.

“Oh? Oh yes, there’s a library where we keep maps and such if you’re needing to learn more on the enemy. Sakura, mind leading Murasaki to the library?” Hinoka asked Sakura, seeing that they were obviously busy preparing for battle but knew that the new recruit should know more about their opposing army.

“Of course, I can show you where the library is in here.” Sakura happily answered and she led Murasaki.

“There’s something off about him. I can’t put my finger on it. It’s like I had a sense of dread when he showed up. But I don’t see any other intentions from him…” Hinoka thought looking at the two making their way to the library.

“Well here’s the library, I hope you can find what you’re needing. But I need to check up on my brothers. They are most likely worried about me not informing them about your arrival. I’ll be on my way, Murasaki. Hope you’ll find what you’re looking for.” Sakura said as she walked away for Murasaki to take a look at the massive library of books and scrolls as far as the eye can see.

“Ok, since I hear no one’s in the library. Let’s go and find that scroll…” Murasaki thought to himself as he knew this was going to take a while for him to find the scroll. Scouring through the library of seeing multitudes of shelves and files. “Ok, I know that it’s gold and all… But they wouldn’t be having a scroll like that just lying around here somewhere…” Murasaki said to himself as he simply kicked a stool, he noticed that there was a secret trap door hiding in the floor. Slowly opening it up he saw a room with a rather old chest that must’ve been covered in dust for centuries.

“Obviously…” Murasaki said to himself in annoyance for finding a trap door holding a chest whatever could be holding onto its contents. Slowly opening it up with a lockpick, he opened it up to see that his goal was just right there. He quickly grabbed the scroll he was assigned to retrieve. Coming out of the trapdoor with the golden scroll, just before Murasaki was about to leave with his spoils he heard outside of the library there was a commotion.

“Did you hear? They’re going to battle right now.”  
“How? They haven’t started an attack yet!”  
“I herd there was an assassination in the main town of the Queen! This is serious!”

“Talk about a coincidence for my ticket to get out of here… Especially when hearing that...” Murasaki said to himself, with a worrying look on his face hearing that they were going to war. “I wasn’t expecting the war to happen now… But realized everyone would be out of the castle, making a plan to escape without others noticing there was a breach in the library.

“I’m coming back Miss Camilla.~” Murasaki gleefully thought, imagining again of Camilla holding him in her embrace with his face being buried between the princess’ already large bust. Quickly stopped imagining, he quietly looked outside of the library to see if the close was clear. He saw no one in sight.

Slowly going out the backway in hopes to see if there was another way out. He made his way out from the castle seeing the moonlight shine upon the lands seeing it was a full moon out showing the glowing moonlight to guide his way.

“I’m sorry that I can’t help for now, I really wish I could intervene and try to find a way to resolve this conflict without hurting anyone. I’ll try to make up for this in some way.” Murasaki said, looking back at the castle of Hoshido knowing that they would feel betrayal of what he did if they found out. But it was part of his job of being a shinobi when it came to retrieve jobs like this.

“Now then… Let’s find a shrine to get back.” As he put the golden scroll away, he pulled some extra Yen out of pocket knowing he had enough to get back to his realm. But he knew he had to visit Camilla before going back to his realm. All he needed to do was look for another shrine was all. “This journey and mission better be worth it.” Murasaki said to himself trying to think of the positives, as he started to make his way back from Hoshido’s castle.

While walking down in the main town seeing most of everyone that didn’t go to war were sleeping soundly in their homes, but seeing the center of town must’ve looked like there was an ambush that happened. Seeing a few splashes of blood around the ground that was splattered around the center made him have an uneasy feeling knowing that blood was spilt here.

“There’s obviously going to be bloodshed... But what can I do to help?..” Murasaki said, pondering as he went on his way back to Nohr trying to figure out a way to try and help. Right outside of Hoshido looking back he waved goodbye to the Kingdom as he walked back up into the forest he went through.

While going through the forest half way he did take a look at the golden Scroll to read it’s contents of what could contain. “Hmm… Interesting, so that’s why they wanted me to retrieve this.” Murasaki said to himself a little amused of what he read in the golden scroll, but kept to himself for sake keeping for now.

He noticed while walking on by the forest gate, his last opponent Orboro wasn’t there anymore. “Well it did took me a while to get back here. Hope she’s not too pissed with the scroll’s work.” Murasaki said, knowing that the soldier would either tell her other crewmates or just wanting more of the feeling like Camilla.

“Hold it!”

Murasaki froze in place hearing someone that was aware of his tracks. Turning around to see a kunoichi, her long brown hair flowed with the wind. She also wore a traditional kunoichi outfit of a pale pink and large yellow scarf, giving that her tactics were more on the battlefield rather than stealth missions at the moment. “I knew my friend Orochi would predict your little thief escaping with that scroll.” The woman said, with intent in her eyes looking at Murasaki knowing he stole from the royal family. “I shall return what you stole from us.”

“Well mind telling me your name? Feels a bit rude to not know my opponent’s name.” Murasaki said as he quietly took out the silver spear, seeing that the kunoichi was secretly on his track after he left Hoshido and she was not going to let him go quietly.

“Well, if you want to know, it’s Kagero…” She quietly responded back seeing that Murasaki wasn’t really intimidated by a higher up, seeing he must’ve been in a few other battles with others. “I will warn you, I won’t be holding back due to you being a theif...” Kagero continued as she pulled out a few kunai. 

“In honor of shinobi, I accept your challenge. Though I don’t feel like hurting anyone right now though.” Murasaki said smiling, making Kagero fall back to hearing what the shinobi said was baffling to her.

“What? You’re not wanting to fight?” Kagero asked in confusion but realized that Murasaki threw another smoke bomb making her cough as she fanned the smoke away. She noticed her opponent was messing with her by throwing her off. But noticed Murasaki was quickly running away from her. “Oh now, you’re absolutely mine…” Kagero said in aggression as she quickly ran to catch up with her target.

“Shit, this usually works when I am doing tricks on others…” Murasaki said annoyed seeing that Kagero was quickly catching up with him. Seeing her quickly catch up made him have no choice to run away, but fight back. “I said I don’t want to hurt anyone.” The shinobi said he got into a battle stance.

“Alright, I love it to see when someone doesn’t run away from their actions.” Kagero said as she also got into a battle stance as the battle was about to commence.  
The two quickly clashed with one another throughout the forest hearing the sounds of blades clashing with one another as shines from the sparks of weapons clashing where lighting up bits of the forest the two continued to fight.

They were pretty much equal in their skills of arts in the shadows, as they continued to clash with one another. “Glad to meet someone that’s giving me more of a reason to fight here than over there.” Murasaki said he quickly was using the silver spear to hit away the constant kunai that Kagero was throwing at him.

“So you were doing something for Nohr!” Kagero yelled in anger constantly trying to hit Murasaki with the kunai. She noticed that she indeed hit her opponent seeing Murasaki trip backwards after one of the kunai hit him in the leg.

“Let me explain- Crap!” Murasaki yelled as he fell onto his back after trying to explain to her that this is a huge misunderstanding. Looking up he quickly rolled away from the upcoming kunai that were trying to shower him. “Looks like talking isn’t gonna work with some of them…” Murasaki thought as he quickly was trying to dodge more upcoming attacks from the kunoichi.

“Now return that scroll you stole!” Kagero yelled as she was still chasing down Murasaki as she swapped her dagger out quickly trying to slash him while he was still down. Quickly seeing this Murasaki blocked the dagger with the silver spear as the two were holding each other in place as the two were trying to force one out of their hold. “For a shinobi, I pity for you seeing we both are good fighters…” Kagero said, looking deep into Murasaki’s purple eyes seeing the determination in each other’s eyes.

“You’re honestly not bad yourself at fighting. But have you been very open with telling me that I am pretty good. Are you trying to flirt with me?” Murasaki humorously replied back but was still holding on for dear life from the kunochi’s blade looking into Kagero’s hazel eyes back. The two looked at one another as Murasaki saw the slight flush on Kagero’s face.

“Sh-shut up! I’m already with someone!” Kagero yelled in annoyance as the two weapons shattered leaving the two with their kunai. They quickly jumped back away from each other. Still embarrassed by Murasaki’s odd compliment.

Murasaki’s face went from a serious look to a more relaxed look on his face when hearing what Kagero said. “Well if you are… Do you want something to give to a certain someone nice for tonight?” Murasaki asked with a coyful look on his face as he pulled out the Kunoichi Enhancement scroll. “Never thought I’d be using this for a third time today.” Murasaki said to himself as looked at Kagero with an amused look on his face.

“What’s that scroll? I’ve not seen one like that before.” Kagero asked, still a bit confused by the sudden mood change from the shinobi but still kept her guard. Thinking it could be a scroll to summon someone or something.

“Oh believe me, you’re gonna get a good surprise from this. It’ll help out with your relationship.~” Murasaki said as he quickly was throwing more kunai at Kagero.

Kagero quickly slashing some of the kunai away she suddenly saw the purple scroll sent flying towards her face, not being able to dodge it lodging itself in her mouth. She noticed that she was hearing pumping noises of air. “Mmhhmnn?!”

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

Kagero started to have a full feeling in her chest looking down to see her already decent bust blow up a few cup sizes right before her eyes. “Am I being blown up?” She thought, as her breasts looked like it could outrival Camilla’s impressive bust as the scroll’s work on her pumping air into the kunoichi.

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Well now, I feel your special someone might deserve a good kunoichi for a wife. But I feel that he might want you with some, extra curves.” Murasaki said, smiling as he stood there and watched the scroll do it’s work. Seeing that the Kunoichi’s top was keeping the ballooning bust nice and covered from the already large size her breasts have gotten. Looking like she stuffed two watermelons down her top.

***BOING SFX***

PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!

Blushing hard to see a scroll having such a perverted purpose, but she did like the feeling from her breasts swelling up in size. She let go of the kunai as they dropped to the ground as she grabbed onto her breasts feeling that this was indeed the real thing.

***BOING SFX***

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

PHHhhhsssssstt!

***BOING SFX***

“You seem to be just as calm like how miss Camilla was experiencing the scroll’s work…” Murasaki said admiring the work so far, Kagero now had a flushed look on her face hearing that the Shinobi has used this scroll before multiple times. She knew that Murasaki was aware that she was enjoying this feeling. “Oh~ We’re gonna have fun with you.” Mursaki said as he now made the scroll shift into a quicker rate.

PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!

Kagero had no other choice but to take what this curse Murasaki was placing on her. But she was starting to enjoy it more and more. “Mmmm...~” Kagero moaned in delight feeling the tingling feeling of the air filling up her top showing hardened nipples poking through the clothing of her top making it look extremely tight and snug, making more and more cleavage spill out of her top. She saw Murasaki with a perverted smile on his face, seeing he was enjoying seeing this happen to her. “MMhmm!!”

***BOING SFX***

PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!

“Though, those tits are looking good so far. We could go more and add a bit of pound cake in the back.” Murasaki said as he let the scroll now inflate Kagero’s backside, highly showing a nosebleed slightly dripping down his nose.

“Cake in the back?-” Kagero thought as she suddenly felt her ass start to balloon up at a really fast pace as her bottom half of her kunoichi rode up exposing her panties underneath looking nice and snug on her ass that almost looked like it was showing to large beach balls. “Please more of this!~” Kagero thought in bliss as she fell forwards but her ever growing tits stopped the fall.

***BOING SFX***

PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!

Seeing that the Kunoichi was now sporting a massive hourglass figure would make any other kunoichi jealous of not having a figure like that. “I do wonder, maybe I should try to find another one of these. Just for Miss Camilla.” Murasaki said as he playfully gave Kagero’s growing massive ass a gentle slap, making Kagero moan more from the same feeling that was in her weather balloon sized tits giving an ass to match with it. As the scroll kept going pumping faster and faster.

PHHhhhsssssstt!  
 ***BOING SFX***  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
 ***BOING SFX***  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
 ***BOING SFX***  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!

***RIP SFX***

Her top split open revealing her massive bosom in glory, trying to cover up her light pink nipples proved no effort in covering them up. 

Murasaki watched as he saw Kagero’s curves grow and grow, he whipped off the blood from his slight nose bleed. Seeing he almost has gotten her to around where he got Camilla with the Scroll. “You know what, I feel Miss Camilla would be very jealous if she were to hear this.But I am gonna let you enjoy a little more.~” Murasaki said as he hop onto the right breast of Kagero, he sat down and looked into her eyes seeing nothing but pleasure in them.

“Mmmmhhmmmm...~” The Kunoichi was lost in bliss of what the scroll was doing to her. She didn’t care, she wanted more of this.

PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!  
PHHhhhsssssstt!

Seeing the kunoichi’s figure was now, he noticed there were branches now in the way. He sighed as he gently took the scroll out of her mouth.

“Ooh~...” Kagero sighed in bliss seeing she was still dazed from arousal from the scroll making her massively inflated tits and ass feel extremely sensitive. “Wha-what was that?~” Kagero asked, looking at her hot air balloon-sized bust in amazement.

“It’s the Kunoichi Enhancement Scroll, it's a really neat scroll that’s one of a kind. Well I hope your lover comes on by here. He’s gonna be in for a real treat.~” Murasaki said as he jumped off of the right breast. As he wandered off back on his path finishing his mission.

“Wait, I need that scroll!-Oooh~” Kagero yelled back but was stuck in her thick path of a large bust making it hard to navigate through the forest in this state. 

“Don’t worry, someone might make a tome or whatever they keep saying.” Murasaki said as he continued his path back to Nohr, knowing that Camilla would be waiting for him when he’s done with his mission. And he was going to be in for a “Big” surprise.

End of Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I was working on this series huh? Well to be honest, I was a bit discouraged from the constant shit and drama that was happening when it came to last year. ( Especially when it came to Nintendo stuff in general. )  
> But I am now back in the seat making more chapters finally for this. I honestly needed time to try and figure out on how to continue the FE Fates bits. This is most likely the most longest I've written when it came to making this chapter. My friends suggested since there was some Ninja themed event going on with FEH. I thought that Kagero would've been more fitting rather than Hinoka.
> 
> I dunno when I am going to do the extra Camilla chapter, so I might need to work on maybe one or two more chapters.  
> I am happy that some are amused by this series. I would love suggestions on other ladies you fellows want Murasaki to Enhance.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my new NSFW series, since I felt a bit comfortable again with wanting to make NSFW content finally. Comments and suggestions on ladies you want to see Enhanced is highly recommended and appreciated.


End file.
